


Not Again

by maddieisaboredable



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Divorced Couple, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Jim Hopper x you, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, jim hopper x reader - Freeform, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieisaboredable/pseuds/maddieisaboredable
Summary: Request Prompt Fill: 35. “Honestly, if you wanted sex this bad, you could’ve just told me!”59. “You’re an idiot.” “Yeah, your idiot.”65. “There’s only one bed.”76. “What if I kissed you right now?”You and Hopper got married right before adopting Jane. Something about almost dying that many times in the span of a few days and the potential of starting a family accelerated your relationship forward way faster than you two were ready. You barely made it past a year before you decided to get a divorce. You still remained good friends and still raised Jane together as best you could. Now it’s five years later and you and Hopper are headed to Indiana University to attend an awards ceremony where Jane is being given an academic award of some kind. You two couldn’t be more proud. You put your differences aside up until the end of the ceremony and then went back to your old bickering ways. Hopper demanded you and him get a hotel room instead of driving back to Hawkins so late and despite your better judgment, you agree. But as luck would have it, the only room available is a single. Maybe you should’ve listened to your better judgment.





	Not Again

Your eyes shoot open at the deafening sound of your home phone ringing. You shoot up and toss yourself off of your couch, sprinting into the kitchen to grab the phone, who knows how long it’s been ringing. 

“Hello?”

Sleep was still hanging heavy on your groggy voice.

“Well good morning, sleeping beauty. Have a late night?”

You cough to clear up your throat.  
“Ha-ha, very funny, Jim. And no, the last late night I had was when I stayed up to watch the finale of M*A*S*H.”

“Jesus, when was that? 83’? You really need to get out more, sweetheart.”

“Well, so sorry, Mr. Socialite, but when the hell was your last late night?” 

“Alright, alright, you got me there.”

You laughed at him as you turned around to lean against the kitchen counter.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure? Or did you just call to ridicule me on my napping habits?”

He lets out a small laugh. 

“Well, you know El’s ceremony is Sunday and I was wondering what your transportation plans were?” 

“I was going to drive myself, why do you ask?”

“Well I figured we could just save the gas and head up together? I know how much you hate road tripping with me, but I think I can behave myself just this once. For El’s sake, at least.”

You scoff in cynicism. 

“Are you sure you’re actually capable of behaving ever?”

“Well, I’ll certainly try to this time around.”

You pause a minute to think about his offer. Sitting in a car with your ex-husband for five whole hours kind of sounds like your worst nightmare, but it did seem like common sense to just ride together. 

“Alright, I guess we can ride together. Thanks, Hop.”

“No problem, dearest. So, I’ll pick you up say around noon? We can drive through somewhere to eat and get there a little before the ceremony starts in case there’s nowhere to park.”

“Sounds good. As long as I get to choose where we eat.” 

“Deal. See you then.”

“See you then.”  
You hang up the phone and head back over to the couch. That was much better than the usual phone conversations between you and Hop go. Well, better than how conversations with you and Hop go in general. You’ve both managed to remain relatively cordial throughout the years since your divorce for Jane’s sake but you two didn’t really become friends again until about a year ago. Not that you two didn’t adore Jane and every piece of her that there was, she was usually the stem of all of your conflict. You just found yourself fighting over her and getting upset when the other couldn’t spend as much time with her as you’d like to. But once she became a senior and was spending less and less time at home, you two could actually be around each other without fighting the entire time. You even managed to get through several dinners and drinks together. It made you remember why you two got married in the first place. The love was still there, for sure. You’d always love Hopper, no matter what. You two just weren’t ready to get married when you did. And you two certainly weren’t ready to raise a kid together let alone one with psychic powers. You had a hard time adjusting to motherhood, you just didn’t really know at all what to do. Hopper took a lot on his shoulders and you took on barely anything and that’s probably what made him resent you. You can’t remember who asked for the divorce but it didn’t really matter. It was mutual. After watching T.V. for a couple hours and making yourself dinner, you headed into your bedroom to pick out something to wear to the awards ceremony. Eleven had a hard time when she first started school. But with the help of the party and their families, she got the hang of everything in no time. She was one of the brightest people in her class. By the time she was a sophomore, she was already receiving scholarships from universities all over the state. But she really only had her eye on places in Indiana. Hawkins was home to her and she couldn’t bear to be too far away from it. She was ready to be on her own but nothing could replace the place that made her who she is. You decided to go with a plain black dress and some short heels, nothing too fancy. You’d throw on a pearl necklace and some earrings with it just to make it a bit more formal. This was important to you and it was important to Jane, so you wanted to put what little effort you could to let her know that you cared and that you were proud of her. Dressing special to let her know that this was special. You almost wanted to call Hopper to remind him that this was a big deal and that he should also dress a little extra but you had a feeling he probably would. Hopper wasn’t one to dress up very often unless he really had to. He even griped about wearing a suit to your own wedding. He cared more about you and him getting married than what you and him looked like. That didn’t stop him from crying when you walked down the isle though. 

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you picked me.” 

He whispered to you once you reached him. 

Through all the bitterness and pain between you two, it was hard to remember the good times. They just didn’t seem like they were enough when it came down to it. Your love for each other just wasn’t enough. You had held on for as long as you could but you’d suffered long enough; you’d made Jane suffer long enough. Neither of you got in a relationship with anyone else in the mean time, however. You two were soul mates, the one and only, the endgame. And you didn’t work out. But you were still endgame, nonetheless. So you stayed single, no point to trying to find someone else. There wasn’t anyone else you wanted and the same went for Hopper. You knew you were right for each other but you also just weren’t. It made no sense to the either of you but you knew no one else would fit in that place except for each other. 

 

Hopper honked from outside your house but you didn’t recognize it. It wasn’t the usual irritating and old honk from the blazer, it sounded new. You step outside and see a shining black town car in your driveway with Hopper sitting in the front seat. You pause for a minute at your front door, looking over the vehicle before moving your way towards it. Hopper gets out once you get close enough and heads around to the passenger door to open it for you. He was dressed to the nines in a black tux with a matching bowtie and polished black shoes. It was a look that was very familiar. 

“Madam.”

He gestures you to get in. You laugh at his gentlemanly demeanor.

“Why thank you, kind sir.” 

You give him a dramatic curtsy before stepping into the car. He shuts in gently once you get situated and heads back around into the drivers seat. 

“So, a town car? Seriously?”

He looked over to you and rose up a brow before pulling out of your driveway. 

“What? Tonight’s special! I wanted Janey to see how proud we were, showing up in a fancy car and dressed like it’s the Oscars because it might as well be!”

You smiled warmly at him. He really was a great father. Even though you weren’t together, you’re so incredibly lucky to have gotten to raise a child with him. 

“That’s very sweet of you, Hop. I know she’ll love it. Or be super embarrassed by it. Maybe both.”

“Hey, isn’t that what parents are supposed to do?” 

You both laughed.

“Very true.” 

“You decided on where you want to eat?”  
“Hmm… Well I was thinking Hardee’s but I’ve seen you eat a burger and you’ll for sure ruin your suit.”

“Hey!”

“You know it’s true, Hopper!”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

He blows out a raspberry the shifts into a laugh. 

“Let’s do KFC, chicken tenders seems like the safest bet, I think.”

“You read my mind, darlin’.”

 

The ride went much better than you could’ve hoped. You and Hopper talked about just about everything. From Jane to what you two had been up two over the years, you two even talked about Jane and Mike and how you wondered if they were going to get married. It was nice, better than nice. Hopper was your best friend before you got married and it was nice to have him back for a couple hours. The ceremony was meant to start at 7 but you two got there around 5. You pulled up to Jane’s dorm and people started to peek into the car trying to guess what celebrity had decided to stop at Eigenmann Hall. You went to grab her from her room and she had been ready for hours, incredibly nervous and going over her speech a million times. It took a lot of convincing but eventually she agreed to head out to dinner with you two before the ceremony. She had to be back before 6:30 so we didn’t go anywhere too fancy that would take forever. She was too nervous to even get embarrassed at how we were dressed but she certainly took notice and asked about it. You told her that this night was special and she tried to be modest and say that it really wasn’t, but you could tell she wanted to brag. As she should, this wasn’t some award they gave to just anyone, and she was getting it as a freshman. We were beyond proud and she should be too. 

The ceremony was torture, however. It lasted four hours and you and Hopper had to wake each other up several times during. You were only wide-awake when they called Jane’s name. It was sweet to see Hopper’s eyes light up when he heard them say “Hopper”. Jim never went to college and didn’t do so hot in high school. So to have a kid who was doing so much better than he had been when he was her age was one of the proudest moments of his life. You couldn’t help but intertwine your fingers with his when you saw him like that. You kept his hand in yours up until Jane finished her speech. Then you both got up from your seats and clapped and yelled like you were watching a football game rather than a prestigious award ceremony, and now Jane was embarrassed. You could see her glare from here in the back of the auditorium. You two quietly laughed together at it. Hopper’s hand found it’s way back into yours once you two sat back down. It felt natural and odd at the same time. You hadn’t touched each other like this in forever. But it was like you were crossing some boundary that you two had set up once you got divorced. But you didn’t want it to stop. In fact, you wanted more of it. You hadn’t even noticed you were staring at Hopper until your eyes met. You two looked at each other and it suddenly felt like you were the only two people in the room. Hopper started to lean in and once his face was a millimeter between yours your eyes fluttered closed. You were interrupted by the sudden eruption of applause that came from the crowd. You pulled back from each other and let go of each other’s hand. Hopper coughed to try and push away the tension before the two of you looked away from each other and stood up to clap again. You lifted your hand to wipe away the thin layer of sweat that had formed on your cheeks. 

 

After giving your last hugs and kisses goodbye, you and Hopper head back to Hawkins. You drive for about an hour in silence before Hopper pulls off of the highway. 

“Where are you going? The highway’s the fastest way home.”

“I know, but we’re not going home. We’re getting a room, I can’t drive anymore, and I’m exhausted.”

You most certainly did not want to get a room with Hopper. Even if you were in separate beds or even in separate rooms you weren’t so sure you’d end up in the same bed you started in. As much as you wanted to, you weren’t so sure that would be good for you and Hopper right now. 

“No, Hopper, I just want to get home. I can drive the rest of the way.”

“No way, I can tell you’re just as exhausted. It’s no big deal, we can just head back in the morning.”

“But, Hop I-“

“Shh. I’m not arguing with you anymore. We’re going to get a room and that’s final.”

Hopper says to you in a stern tone. Even if you wanted to fight with him on it more Hopper was already pulling into the parking lot of a small but decent looking hotel. Hopper parks the rental and he reaches in the back to grab his small bag. 

“Wait, were you planning this the whole time? You could’ve told me so that I could’ve packed my own bag!”

“No, I wasn’t planning this but I packed one just in case we did end up spending the night somewhere. But I did pay for an extension on the car too. Don’t worry, I have a shirt you can borrow.”  
You roll your eyes playfully at him and you two head to the front desk.

 

“I’m sorry but the only rooms we have available only have one queen-sized bed.”

Shit. This was exactly what you were hoping wouldn’t happen. Hopper lets out a frustrated groan and looks down at you apologetically. 

“It’s fine, Jim. It’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before and we’re adults. It’ll be fine. Yes, thank you, that’s perfect. We’ll take it.”

You and Hopper head up to the elevators to make your way to your room. 

“Are you sure you’re alright with this? I can sleep on the couch if there’s one or even on the floor if you aren’t comfortable.” 

You let out a scoff of a laugh. 

“Hopper. Stop. I’m fine, really. It’s no big deal. I’ll be plenty comfortable. More comfortable knowing you won’t be complaining about your back hurting in the morning.”

He lets out a small laugh and looks down at his feet as the elevator rises higher. 

Once you head into the room you immediately head into the bathroom to rinse off. You weren’t really in need of a shower but you needed a moment to think by yourself. Are you really okay with this? I mean, you can sleep in the same bed with Hopper without anything happening, right? Right?

In your rush to get some alone time you forgot to grab the shirt Hopper was going to let you borrow. You tightly wrap the small hotel towel around you as best you can and barely crack the door open.

“Hey Hop?” 

You call out to him. He was sitting on the far end on the bed wearing only plaid pajama pants and no shirt. Luckily the hot water on your skin already had your cheeks flushed. He turns his head over to you and hums to acknowledge your question.

“Could you hand me that shirt you said I could borrow?” 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

He gets up from the bed and grabs the shirt from his bag before heading over to you. He turns his head away and pushes the shirt out for you to grab. You open the door a little further and notice Hopper’s eyes looking at you from over his shoulder. You also notice his jaw tighten as his eyes venture lower down your body over your bare legs. You immediately swipe the shirt and retreat back into the bathroom, accidentally slamming the door on your way in. You turn around to rest your back against to door and take in some deep breaths. You didn’t just imagine that, right? He was looking at you. You really hope you two don’t do something to fuck up the progress you’ve made. You throw on your underwear and Jim’s oversized shirt. It covered just a little more that what the towel had covered but it was the only option you had. When you opened the door Hopper had already shut off the lights and was under the covers. He had left on the lamp on the empty side of the bed for you and you turned it off once you made your way close enough. You carefully slid under the covers, you facing his back, and the two of you were frozen for what seemed like forever. Hopper eventually turned over to face you on his side. He was dangerously close, his face inches from yours. Both of your breaths started to pick up. You looked down from his gaze and slowly moved your hands up to rest on his chest, your thumb rubbing lazy circles in his patch of chest hair. Hopper moved a hand to the bottom of your bicep, rubbing upwards and pushing up the sleeve of your shirt.

“What if-“

You looked back up at Hopper’s face but once your eyes met he dropped his gaze from yours.

“What if I kissed you right now?” 

You sucked in a quiet gasp and his eyes met yours again but kept shifting down to your lips every few seconds. 

“I don’t know.”

His eyes stuck back onto yours and he took his hand off of your bicep. He started to nod his head in understanding. 

“But I- I’d like you to.”

His hand that had been on your arm creeps its way to your cheek, his thumb running across your warm and flushed skin. You both lean in agonizingly slow and when your lips finally come together, it was like you had come home. As the kiss deepened, you felt like this longing you’d had all these years was finally gone. You had your soul mate again. Your one and only. Your tongue gently dragged over his bottom lip, cautiously asking him for more access which he freely gives. You both moan into each other’s mouths when your tongue’s come into contact. Hopper slides his hand under your hip that was touching the bed and pulls you against him. You lock his bottom leg in between yours, sliding the bottom of your foot up and down his calf. Hopper shifts his mouth from yours and attaches it to your neck, making you reach around him and sink your fingernails into his back. He lets out a groan and the hand that was on your cheek moves its way to your thigh, just under the bottom of your shirt. His hand starts to creep its way up your body, pushing your shirt up but you take your hand from his back to place it on his to stop him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jim?” 

He breathes heavily into your neck.

“I’m sure if you are.”

You guide his hand to move up further up your shirt.

“I’m more than sure.”

You whisper to him. 

He lifts his head up to press his lips back onto yours; slipping his tongue back into your mouth as his hand moves over the skin he used to know so well. Hopper’s hand gets far enough that his thumb rests right under your breast. You let out a groan against his mouth when he drags his thumb over your hardening nipple. You pull away from him to shove the covers off of you and sit up, tucking your legs underneath you to sit on your heels. You grab Hopper’s shoulder that was resting on the bed and guide him up to you and then raise your arms above your head, prompting him to take your shirt off for you. He takes the hint and eases his hands back underneath the shirt, easing it slowly off your body and taking in every inch of you. 

“God, you’re still so beautiful.” 

He finally pulls the shirt over your head and he places an open mouthed kiss in the space between your breasts. You hands fall to grip at his hair, scratching gently onto his scalp, giving him chills. He kisses his way back up to your throat and your mouth falls open, unable to breathe hard enough through your nose anymore. His hands also travel up from your waist to massage your breasts. He then takes your pebbled nipple in between his fingers, rolling them and pinching them, forcing a long moan fall from your lips. 

“God, I missed you.”

His hands move to the sides of your neck before kissing you sloppily on the jaw.

“Missed the noises you make.”

He places another kiss just below your ear. 

“Missed touching you.”  
Another kiss on the corner of your mouth. 

“Missed kissing you.” 

“I missed you, too. God, I missed you so much.” 

You take his face in your hands and pull him in for another heated kiss. 

He takes his hands from your neck and hooks them under the waistband of your panties. 

“You're sure?” 

You let out a whine and quickly nod. You never knew how much you had wanted him. He presses a gentle kiss to your neck and smirks against your skin. He pushes your panties down your thighs and you pull away from him to stand on the floor so you could kick them all the way off of you. Hopper follows you and stands on the floor. You palm at his nearly fully hard erection. 

“You really did miss me, huh?” 

You smirk at him as you drag your hand up and down the front of his pants. Hopper lets out and grunt. You fist the waistband of his pajama pants and tear them down and kneel in front of him. He quickly steps out of them and you take him into your hand, giving him a few pumps before taking his tip into your mouth. You look up at him and his head falls back with a long moan as you circle your tongue around his slit. His hands tangle into your hair and you take him into your mouth more, earning another strained groan. 

“Fu-uck, baby.” 

You smile slightly and take him in further and then starting to pump him with your mouth, lightly scratching the inside of his thigh as you ease your way up to gently cradle his balls in your hand. His grip on your hair tightens and he pulls your head away from you. 

“Stop, stop. I missed your mouth but I missed your cunt more.” 

You let out a quiet moan at his words. You missed Hopper’s mouth, too. In more ways than one. He guides you back up to him and plants another short kiss on your lips before guiding you back down on the bed. He positions himself between your legs and you rest your legs around his waist. He simply hovers over you for a minute, his eyes on yours and his fingers tracing over your face. 

“I love you.” 

You lean your head up to kiss him again.  
“I love you, too.”

You whisper against his lips. He crashes his mouth back onto yours, working adeptly as the two of your work together to guide him to sit in front of your entrance. Hopper eases just his tip inside of you, but you still let out a loud moan. He also lets out a short groan that then transitions into a small breathy laugh. Desperation makes the two of you sound ridiculous. His grin quickly fades and he then starts sliding himself into you. At first, he starts of slow but then his anxiousness gets the better of him and he thrusts himself the rest of the way inside of you with a grunt. Your jaw drops and you lean up to wrap your arms around his shoulders, his head falling into the crook of your neck. He places an apologetic peck onto your skin before pulling himself nearly all of the way out and then thrusting himself all the way back in again. Your walls hadn’t completely relaxed around him but the feeling of him dragging your walls had you whining loudly it could almost be considered a scream. Hopper pressed his lips together and let out a strained moan as he pulled himself back out again. His mouth fell back open when he thrust back into you, letting out a long ‘oh’. The next time Hopper pulled out of you, he began a pace that was quicker than one you’d usually start with. But Hopper knew you. He knew your body already and knew that he wanted it. There was no need for him to take his time to get to know it again so he picked up his pace, earning increasingly loud moans from the two of you. Hopper’s eyes eventually clamped shut, squeezed together tight as his thrusts became even faster. You released his shoulders and laid your back down onto the bed again so you could lift the bottom half of your body off of the bed, tightening your grip on his waist so he could hit even deeper into you. The tone of your whines and moans started to grow and he bottomed out into you, pushing you dangerously close to your orgasm. 

“H-Hopper, I’m so close.” 

“Come for me. Please. Please, god, I need you to. I need you to come for me.”

You moved a hand that was rested on Hopper’s shoulder and guided on of Hopper’s hands from your waist to your swollen bud. He pressed two fingers down and you held your hand on top of his, following his motions that matched his thrusts. The grip you had around his waist started to loosen as your thighs started to shake and your walls clamped down around him. This causes Hopper’s thrusts to also falter and you both crashed into your orgasm at the same time, yelling out and bodies vibrating. Your orgasm dipped down but left you shivering with pleasure. Hopper continued lazy thrusts to ride out the last of your orgasm and you couldn’t help but quietly laugh. You were high with pleasure and so was Hopper as he began to laugh with you. He paused and slid out of you, causing you both to wince quietly. Hopper flops over next to you. You both listen to each other’s heavy breathing as it started to slow. You turn over to lie on your side to face Hopper and he does the same, bring his hand to push a damp strand of hair behind your ear. You bring your own hand to rest on top of his then bring it over to your mouth to kiss his palm before releasing it. 

“That was nice.” 

You say to him. 

“Well if you wanted sex this bad, you could’ve just told me.”

You lean your head back and let out a loud laugh. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah, your idiot” 

You’re a little taken aback at him saying “your”. 

“So.”

“So?”

“So, what does this mean, Hopper? For us, I mean. I don’t think we can just go back to whatever we had before after this.” 

He pauses a minute and looks over your face to try and figure out what you were thinking before giving an answer.

“I mean, I’m still in love with you, Y/N. I think I’d like to give this another shot, if you’re up for it. Jane is away at school now, we can start our relationship with just the two of us this time.”

You let the side of your mouth rise up a little as you considered it. You loved Hopper. And he was right; maybe this time you could get it right. 

“Okay.”

Hopper grinned at you. 

“Okay?” 

“But what are we just supposed to start- dating or something? Like are you my boyfriend now?”

“Whoa there. Slow your roll, darlin’. You gotta ask me on a date first and then we can talk about boyfriend and girlfriend.” 

You shake your head and pull him in for a chaste kiss. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, You’re idiot.”


End file.
